


Web Game:如何勾引超人？

by dorisDC



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>對角線論壇應梗文。<br/>應該是N52斜線漫的遊戲梗。</p><p>OOC可能，不喜勿入。<br/>感謝。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

renqing：嘿，我發現了一款新遊戲！網頁版的BL的Ｈ-Game！而且你猜猜是哪一個配對？  
dorisDC：ˊ＿>ˋ  
dorisDC：迷妹做的同人遊戲？網頁版一定很粗糙吧，我對這種遊戲沒興趣。  
renqing：你太天真了！這超級真實！蝙蝠俠實在太誘受了！(￣^;￣)  
dorisDC：所以是超人攻蝙蝠俠受？  
renqing：應該是吧。  
renqing：我這幾天都忙著操控蝙蝠俠做一些奇奇怪怪的事，還來不及讓他去找超人。  
dorisDC：網頁貼給我看。  
renqing：你一定要玩玩看！  
renqing：他的場景選擇超級多，我每次登進去，都可以探索到新地圖跟新道具！  
dorisDC：我連上網頁了，做得好精緻！(*´∇｀*)  
renqing：我就說吧！這超讚的！不曉得哪個佛心的迷妹做好這遊戲還放在網路上，我一定要每天感謝她一千遍。  
dorisDC：我先玩，玩完告訴你感想。  
renqing：記得把遊戲過程錄下來！我知道你會錄製遊戲攻略影片，相關的軟體都有。  
dorisDC：好啦我知道了，我要開始玩了，掰。

　　電腦螢幕顯示著刺眼的光芒，黑底的頁面只有簡單的兩行字——

　　警告：未成年請離開立即這一個網頁。  
　　我已成年，／未成年，離開此頁。

　　她結束Skype，點下了「我已成年」的按鍵。

❤️❤️❤️

　　蝙蝠俠已經好幾天沒有出現在高譚市夜巡，並且也好幾天都沒有到正義聯盟的瞭望塔去。  
　　這讓超人非常、非常的擔心。  
　　他特別到孤獨城堡一趟，要孤獨城堡開始搜集關於蝙蝠俠的所有資訊，試圖了解蝙蝠俠到底出了什麼事。順便取了數件新作好的超人制服準備帶回大都會，離開之前他做了例行檢查，確認收繳回來的外星槍械都安然無恙地待在武器陳列室。明天還要交的幾篇新聞稿，超人決定要是隔天蝙蝠俠還沒出現，他就出發去高譚一趟。  
　　就在他準備起飛，回到大都會之前，孤獨城堡用溫柔的女聲說道：「蝙蝠俠來訪。」  
　　超人驚喜地前往停機坪迎接他的朋友，他甚至迫不及待地飛到蝙蝠戰機那兒，準備等他的蝙蝠俠打開機艙門，令人意外的是蝙蝠俠竟然還未離開他的蝙蝠戰機。過了三十秒，超人忍不住伸指敲敲艙門，它才無聲地向上滑開。  
　　超人興高采烈地問好。  
　　「布魯斯，好久不見，你——」  
　　他驚疑地停頓了下來，鼻子微微搧動兩下。  
　　這種氣味……布魯斯是很會玩……以前他從還沒有這種情趣……但他確實沒有聞錯，這個味道，還有嗡嗡地細微聲響，就在布魯斯臀部的位置。  
　　這怎麼可能？  
　　不可能，蝙蝠俠不會這麼錯，眼前的人絕對不會是他認識的布魯斯·韋恩。  
　　「克拉克……」蝙蝠俠的聲音低沉且黏膩，帶著致命的誘惑。  
　　「你是誰？」超人帶著戒備問。  
　　他用X視線掃視布魯斯，他體內骨裂的傷處竟然和布魯斯一模一樣，皮膚表面的傷痕也毫無二致，這一次仿製得真精細。  
　　「克拉克……」他又呼喚一聲。  
　　沒等超人回答，蝙蝠俠笨拙地跳下蝙蝠戰機，也因為這個動作，超人能看清楚他臀部的布料已經被割開，裸露在外的是可穿入食指圓形拉環，和兩顆硬幣大小的珠串。  
　　就像突然長出了小尾巴一樣。超人忍不住想。  
　　他擁有絕佳的視力和聽力，因此清楚的確認就是這條珠串在發出顫動的嗡嗡聲。  
　　超人，同時也是克拉克·肯特早已是成年人，他很清楚那是什麼。  
　　後庭拉珠。  
　　這傢伙一定不是蝙蝠俠。但是他長得跟蝙蝠俠一模一樣，面具下有同樣姣好容貌，他確定和上週最後一次見到他，沒有什麼不同。  
　　「克拉克，幫幫我。」眼前的男人顫抖著，抱著超人的手臂求道：「幫我拿出來。」  
　　聲音也和他一模一樣。  
　　「你是誰？」超人又問了一次。

　　坐在電腦遊戲背後的女人滿意地笑了。她移動滑鼠，將後庭拉珠的顫動頻率調高。

　　「唔。」蝙蝠俠從喉嚨中溢出如蜜糖般甜膩的悶哼。  
　　超人也發現後庭拉珠的異常，它顫動的頻率變高了。  
　　「馬上把它拿出來。」蝙蝠俠努力克制自己，讓自己盡量平靜地說。  
　　超人感覺喉嚨有些乾渴，前所未有的渴，讓他忍不住咽了一口口水。  
　　他鬼使神差地問：「你為什麼不自己動手？」  
　　當然，超人更想問他為什麼要戴著拉珠，大半夜來到孤獨城堡找他。  
　　「你非得廢話這麼多嗎？」蝙蝠俠低聲咆哮說。  
　　他不願意回答，畢竟他是要讓超人幫忙，不是讓他問十萬個為什麼。  
　　被神秘力量操控著郵購了一整房間的情趣玩具，每天面對管家阿福疑惑的眼神，還得避免羅賓發現他身上的異常，這已經教他比七天七夜通宵沒睡還心力交瘁。接著被神秘力量操控著，被迫到前往孤獨城堡，在超人面前曝光自己的窘境，蝙蝠俠慍怒得恨不得用氪石揍得超人失去記憶。但這也是一個難能可貴的機會，讓他唯一有機會和神秘力量對抗，和身體裡作怪的後庭拉珠對抗……  
　　超人直覺眼前的人是真的布魯斯·韋恩，只有布魯斯·韋恩才會跩成這樣。  
　　「布魯斯，你很奇怪。」超人放下警惕，扶著他的肩膀，關切地問：「是毒藤女嗎？他的植物毒素讓你產生性衝動——」  
　　嫌超人多話，蝙蝠俠怒氣值瞬間升高，短暫地擺脫控制，從腰帶抽出蝙蝠鏢，抵在超人的脖子上。「閉嘴！」  
　　超人輕易地握著他拿蝙蝠鏢的手，阻止他的動作。  
　　「布魯斯，你記得蝙蝠鏢割不開我的皮膚嗎？還是它有添加氪石粉末？」  
　　超人緊握他的手腕，氪星人的手心溫暖地熨在他手腕上，溫度連同震得發麻的後穴產生連結，他忍不住顫抖了一下。  
　　「別激動，咦？這是普通的蝙蝠鏢，它對我沒用，布魯斯。」超人握著他，詫異地說。  
　　白痴。  
　　他恨恨地說：「叫你閉嘴沒聽見嗎？」  
　　接著布魯斯·韋恩驚恐的發現，他再次被神秘力量操控，搭著超人的肩膀，匆忙堵住他的唇，給對方熱烈的舌吻。  
　　超人被吻得發懵。他感覺自己被傳染了，下半身的慾望被挑起，對一起打擊犯罪的正義夥伴產生慾望讓他尷尬又不好意思，難道這次毒藤女的植物毒還帶傳染性？  
　　「你忍耐一下，我讓孤獨城堡幫你分析毒素。」  
　　克拉克自信擁有足夠的自控力，怎麼樣都不可能突然對布魯斯產生朋友以上的企圖。他肯定被同樣出現在布魯斯身上的奇怪毒素影響了。  
　　「就說不是毒藤女了！」  
　　「你現在頭腦不夠清楚，布魯斯。」  
　　超人不聽蝙蝠俠說話，逕自抱著他飛往醫療間。超人這麼做害得拉珠在蝙蝠俠的體內滑動，他身體反射性的收縮後穴，拉珠碰撞上敏感的前列腺。　　　  
　　「唔……」  
　　他把蝙蝠俠放到診療床上，安慰他說：「很快就好了。」  
　　「我很肯定不是毒藤女。」蝙蝠俠抿著唇解釋。  
　　「那到底怎麼了？」  
　　「你先把它拿出來，立刻、馬上。」男人以嚴厲的語調命令道。  
　　但是與話語相反的，他自己卻不由自主地去伸手遮擋後庭拉珠，甚至在超人還沒反應過來之前，把露在外面的兩個小珠子完全塞了進去。  
　　蝙蝠俠露出痛苦的神色說：「哈啊……快一點……」  
　　超人很困惑，蝙蝠俠的動作與話語完全相反，他不曉得要聽信他的話，還是放任他自主行動。超人想了想，先替蝙蝠俠掀開遮擋的面罩，男人的頭髮汗濕，湛藍色的眼睛帶著迷濛的光澤，像是沾滿早晨濕潤露珠的植栽。他看呆了，內心劃過一絲惋惜。  
　　超人小聲問：「真的要拿出來嗎？」  
　　蝙蝠俠覺得自己要被逼瘋了，除了超人太蠢之外，另一部分是因為在他面前出了大糗。等解決被神秘力量操控的問題，蝙蝠俠非得想辦法讓超人把這一晚的記憶給忘光。  
　　他刻薄地問：「聽不懂『立刻』是什麼意思嗎？克拉克·肯特。」  
　　布魯斯生氣了。他今天一直在生氣，為了安撫生氣的男人，超人決定還是乖乖地按他的話做。  
　　「那我把它拉出來。」  
　　超人毅然決然地伸手，用食指勾住圓環，猛然一拉——扯出時發出一連串的啵啵聲。  
　　快感襲擊了男人，他仰起優美雪白的頸子，喉間溢出甘美的呻吟，「啊啊……哈啊……」  
　　圓滾滾有著銅板直徑大小的白色塑膠拉珠，沾著黏膩的腸液，變得晶亮宛如上好的珍珠。  
　　「該死。」蝙蝠俠咒罵一句。  
　　以超人的超級視力，他能夠清晰地看見蝙蝠俠後穴的皺褶，沾著透明的液體，一張一合，露出有著鮮紅色澤的甬道，像鮮紅的血液。  
　　超人慌恐地問：「會痛嗎？」  
　　「不……」蝙蝠俠發覺神秘力量要操控他去抓超人手上的那串後庭珠，連忙喊說：「把它扔開！」  
　　超人一使力，就將它扔到診療間的另一端。  
　　似乎是東西距離太遠的緣故，神秘力量放棄了它，但蝙蝠俠還來不及鬆口氣，那股莫名的力量便操縱著他緊緊地擁抱超人。  
　　蝙蝠俠冰冷地要求說：「放開我，離我遠一點。」  
　　「但是你抱著我，我沒辦法離你遠一點……」  
　　超人為難地看著懷裡的男人，他其實還有點不好意思，因為他能清楚感覺到與他緊緊相貼布魯斯已經硬了的性器官。  
　　蝙蝠俠咆哮道：「那就把我拉開！」  
　　要怎麼拉開？超人糾結了一會兒，也不敢用力拉扯他，先小心翼翼地扳開蝙蝠俠的左手，再扳開右手，但就在此時，左手再度緊緊抱住超人。接著連他的雙腳緊緊環住超人的腰，更讓人難拉扯開了。  
　　超人試了幾次都沒辦法把蝙蝠俠拉開，只好對他說：「不行，我沒辦法把你拉開。你一直不放手。」  
　　蝙蝠俠被折磨了許多天，已經把他僅剩一絲的耐心消磨殆盡。  
　　他壞脾氣地吼道：「動作果斷就做得到！」  
　　超人縮手縮腳，他不敢用力，就怕把布魯斯的手扯骨折或弄傷。　　  
　　就在超人猶豫的時候，蝙蝠俠感到那股神秘力量再度遙控他，模擬性交的動作，胯部一下一下地頂向超人，時不時摩擦超人半硬的性器。  
　　沒多久超人就開始扭動著想躲開，他尷尬地攤開手，不敢再碰對方。  
　　「布魯斯，你別這樣……」  
　　再蹭下去，克拉克怕自己會忍不住。要是他出糗了，還不知道布魯斯會怎麼諷刺他。  
　　布魯斯閉起眼睛，深吸一口氣，低聲說：「想個辦法，把我關起來。」  
　　「但是——」  
　　「馬上！」  
　　「那先離開診療間，到臥室去？這邊的床不太軟，而且你看起來不太舒服。」  
　　說完他就行動力十足的抱著蝙蝠俠離開診療間，往他在孤獨城堡的主臥室飛去。  
　　診療床和臥室有什麼不一樣。  
　　布魯斯脾氣暴躁的吼說：「我說，把我關起來！」  
　　超人的藍眼睛盛滿擔憂，「但是你看起來中毒了，還病得很重，布魯斯。」  
　　「該死，克拉克這蠢貨！」  
　　氪星人該去看眼科了，他這樣根本不是中毒。  
　　「生病的人脾氣都不太好呢。」  
　　「我沒有生病！」  
　　克拉克補充說：「而且生病的人都會說自己沒有生病。」  
　　就算是野蠻人都比超人還要容易溝通，這個白癡。布魯斯在內心暗自咒罵超人。  
　　布魯斯忍耐著不吼他，咬牙解釋說：「我只是被詛咒了，你處理不了。」  
　　「你都專門來孤獨城堡找我了，一定有什麼只有我能幫得上忙的地方。」克拉克固執地問，「還是你有什麼顧慮，不敢把要求說出來？其實你不必這麼見外，只要你開口，我一定幫忙。」  
　　這時候布魯斯開始慶幸他想說什麼並不受操控，若是它操縱自己開口要求超人上他——他一定會找機會把超人殺掉。 　　絕對會。  
　　他悶聲說：「我不需要你的幫助，讓我一個人待著。」  
　　「喔。」超人隨意應聲。在這件事情上，他不打算聽蝙蝠俠的，將男人輕柔的放在床上，他替他脫掉沉重的披風和面罩和腰上的萬能腰帶。  
　　布魯斯斥責他說：「你在做什麼？不要亂碰我的衣服！」  
　　可他的身體完全罔顧他自己的意願，乖乖地配合超人寬衣解帶。  
　　「我會好好照顧你，布魯斯。」  
　　布魯斯感到無力。這時候說什麼都沒用了。這個單細胞超人並不懂得好好思考他表現出多大的異常，只不停地說會照顧他。他可不敢把自己的性命安全托在傻瓜外星人的手上。  
　　在超人替他脫掉手套之前，他的右手自己動起來，食指扣著自己的穴口，左手扳著大腿。  
　　有種不好的預感……  
　　他維持著雙腿大張的姿勢，將食指直直插進自己的後穴。  
　　布魯斯的雙眼睜大，「不……唔……」  
　　柔軟肉壁感受到皮質手套的質感，做過防滑處理的手套有著細細的紋路，手指每一個輕微的動作，彷彿帶著微小的電流，在身體裡亂竄。  
　　「布魯斯？」  
　　超人錯愕地睜大眼睛，不知所措地望著他。  
　　「滾。」他啞著嗓說。  
　　「但……這是我的房間。」超人目不轉睛地看著布魯斯說。  
　　該死，他就不應該跟這蠢貨多廢話才對。  
　　布魯斯啞著嗓子，心情欠佳地問：「借我用房間會很困難嗎？」  
　　「是不會，但你看上去很需要幫助。」  
　　超人注意到布魯斯嘴唇變成鮮豔的紅色，微微喘息著，躺在床上扭動身體，手指埋沒在臀部內，撫慰自己的模樣格外情色。比超人偶然間看過的任何做愛片段，都還要色得多了。  
　　蝙蝠俠不知道超人怎麼看他。只是一邊努力對抗來自非自主意識的行為，一邊和他說話：「超人可幫不上這種忙。」  
　　超人想了想，默默地換掉身上的衣裳，三秒後回到床邊，身上穿著藍色格紋呢絨睡衣。他笨拙地抓抓腦袋，「呃，我猜這時候克拉克能幫上一點忙。」  
　　「滾，你這個童子軍。」男人簡潔地罵說。  
　　「別這樣布魯斯，我至少有看過健康教育影片……」克拉克抓抓頭髮，他自信不足，說得很心虛。  
　　「健康教育影片告訴你這時候能怎麼做？」  
　　「比如說，如何用手正確的自慰？」  
　　他開始竭力回憶起相關常識，該怎麼做才會舒服。人類青春期的性衝動並不非常影響氪星人，但他青春期也有害怕過他射出來的會是其他顏色的精液，戒慎恐懼地自慰過一次。說真的，並不怎麼舒服。  
　　「哦，所以你們中學上健康教育課會播男人自慰影片？」  
　　布魯斯思考著是否暫時放棄抵抗，這段時間透過情趣玩具的調教，他的身體格外敏感，因為手指擴張的動作，身後已經變得柔軟，裡面隱隱約約地泛起癢意。通常這種時候，他會被操縱著使用按摩棒突入身體裡，並且打開按摩棒的第一段震動模式，短短長——  
　　克拉克說：「不會。但兄弟會會一起看A片打手槍，射在披薩上，給猜拳最輸的吃下去。」  
　　「你是吃披薩的那個？」布魯斯努力集中自己渙散的注意力。  
　　「不，我從來沒有加入過兄弟會。」  
　　布魯斯諷笑問：「被排擠的人，哼？」  
　　克拉克著魔似地，顫抖著伸出手觸摸布魯斯的性器。　　  
　　「唔……」  
　　克拉克緊張地問：「可以嗎？」  
　　布魯斯撇開頭，不打算回答他。  
　　克拉克猜這是布魯斯默許的意思，他大著膽子用拿起一片曲奇餅乾的力道，輕輕握住半勃起的器官，手上下滑動。他手移動著，看著布魯斯艷紅的耳朵，喃喃道：「對不起。」  
　　雖然他能扛起一棟大樓，卻對握著搭擋高溫的肉刃，該使用多大的力氣毫無自信。  
　　「你的手太冰了！」布魯斯罵說。  
　　「對不起。」他又道歉說。  
　　布魯斯是他的好朋友，最好的搭擋，也是最敬佩的對象。所以克拉克從未想過他會這麼做，會看見布魯斯性慾勃發的模樣，會觸碰到他私密的部位，一想到此時自己的一舉一動，能讓布魯斯失去自制力，發出可愛的聲音，他就展生極大的成就感。  
　　好想上他……  
　　好想緊緊握住布魯斯的腰，將自己的陰莖埋進他的後穴，感受溫熱且濕潤的包裹，如絲絨般柔軟，想像侵入布魯斯堅硬的外殼，碰觸到他的內裡，克拉克就興奮得不可自拔。  
　　克拉克喃喃道：「我想要你。」  
　　他當然知道氪星人說的想要，是哪一種想要。克拉克那傢伙想要幹他，就這麼簡單。  
　　說實話在分析過氪星人生理構成以前，他不太想和克拉克發生關係。不過他確定現在拒絕他，恐怕又會被那該死的神秘力量繼續用玩具操弄。被氪星人不曉得會噴出什麼酸鹼值的精液幹，或者被可恨的性玩具幹。這是一個嚴肅的問題。  
　　然而克拉克不打算給他思考時間了。  
　　他將布魯斯塞在後穴的手指拔出來，發出像紅酒開瓶後的聲響，那一瞬間，布魯斯覺得可能去死比較自在。接下來灼熱的肉塊抵著他身後的入口，燙得可怕。  
　　布魯斯咬牙問：「你確定我不會被你幹……弄死？」  
　　「我會努力克制。」  
　　「克制個鬼——」他說到一半，氪星人異於常人的陰莖莽撞地闖入他的體內，他感到疼痛，氧氣稀薄，最後只發出短短的喉音。「呃。」  
　　「對不起，布魯斯。」他慌然失措地說：「你好緊啊，受傷了嗎？我怕你流血。」  
　　「你可以閉嘴了嗎？」  
　　布魯斯用漂亮的藍色眸子，瞪視克拉克。  
　　「但我想知道你好不好，有沒有哪裡不舒服，我得看看你有沒有受傷。」  
　　慌亂的克拉克意圖去察看兩人連接的部位，血液漫上布魯斯的臉頰，他拉住克拉克的手臂，阻止他亂動。  
　　他完全不想被仔細觀察被進入的地方。  
　　他惱怒地吼他：「吵死了！要做快點做！一直碎碎念是不行嗎？」  
　　就算是氪星來的小鎮男孩，也會十分介意行不行這種話題。  
　　克拉克誠懇的建議布魯斯說：「我覺得你最好不要再罵我了，你越罵我越硬了。」  
　　他用看怪物的眼神看著他問：「你也被影響了嗎？」  
　　這也不是沒有可能。  
　　布魯斯努力忽視熱燙的肉刃正深埋在他的體內，調用理智來思考，超人若是也被操縱了，會發生什麼不好的事情。比如說毀滅世界，還有——  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　「我忍不住了。」克拉克喃喃解釋。  
　　布魯斯全身赤裸，除了手上的皮質手套，雪白的襪子還沒脫掉，腳腕還掛著同樣雪白的內褲。克拉克緊緊握住他的腰，無師自通，狠狠地貫穿他。  
　　「你去死……不，太用力……輕一點……」  
　　布魯斯身上肌肉塊塊分明，上頭錯綜著淺白色或深紅色的疤痕，本該讓人怵目驚心，但此時肌膚上附著一層薄薄的汗水使他全身發亮，性感得嚇人。  
　　克拉克停下來，低頭舔了舔他額頭上的汗水，滿懷歉意地說：「對不起。」  
　　「你慢一點。」  
　　「……還要慢？」  
　　克拉克忍耐著用人類的力道和速度和布魯斯做愛，結果現在他還要求要更慢。他有些為難。  
　　但他怕布魯斯生氣，乾脆在心裡許拍子，慢慢的抽插，一、二、一，二、一、二……  
　　呼，感覺不再會隨時丟臉的先射出來。  
　　體認到這點，克拉克開始樂在其中。  
　　「你……呼啊……」布魯斯忍住隨時想飆出口的髒話。  
　　這時候罵幹只會雪上加霜。  
　　但特意放慢速度，只是讓布魯斯更加清楚的感受到氪星人尺寸壯觀的性器，慢慢的抽離他的甬道，然後又慢慢深入他，一次次被填滿的過程帶著難以言喻的電流，讓他手腳酥麻。  
　　明明使用情趣用品的感覺沒有這麼難捱。  
　　布魯斯忍不住拍打克拉克的胸口，「太慢了。」  
　　「啊？」克拉克一呆，這下不知道要快還是要慢，動作停頓下來。


	2. Chapter 2

　　布魯斯鬆了一口氣，隨後就發現腰臀不隨自己的意志控制，大幅度地擺動著，帶動克拉克火熱的器官在體內挪動。克拉克僵硬著不敢動，愣著任由他隨意折騰，凌亂的節奏抓住他全部的注意力，布魯斯的體內不可思議的柔軟又火燙，他不知道他還能忍多久，也許下一秒他就會克制不住握緊布魯斯的腰，用人類能承受最大的力氣貫穿他，在那不可思議的挺入、旋出，聽身下的男人發出誘人的呻吟。

　　克拉克可憐兮兮地叫喚說：「布魯斯……」

　　布魯斯臉上忽紅忽白，他一輩子的面子都在克拉克的眼前丟光了，想了半天什麼對策都想不到，他的思考能力早就罷工，克拉克的外表不負太陽之子的稱呼，當他討好的看向自己，彷彿能感受到溫暖的陽光撒落，被光明寵愛的感受讓布魯斯極不習慣。克拉克帶給他的快感使他像一塊奶油，他覺得下一刻就要融化。

　　不要盯著我看……

　　布魯斯吞下示弱的話，語氣很差地問：「叫我做什麼？」

　　克拉克一直很敬佩他的朋友，蝙蝠俠以凡人之軀卻可怕的戰力，聰穎的智慧讓蝙蝠俠顯得深不可測，當他單純是布魯斯·韋恩時也充滿和蝙蝠俠完全不同人格魅力。現在布魯斯和平常完全不一樣的柔弱，讓他深深迷惑，克拉克貼近他，捕獲他微張的唇，含住他的菱形唇瓣，緊密得幾乎找不出縫隙來。

　　「唔……」

　　被布魯斯的呻吟鼓舞，克拉克用舌尖探索，纏上他的舌，品嚐美味一般吸吮著，甚至輕輕啃舐舔咬。

　　味道很好。

　　克拉克莫名相信布魯斯除了嘴唇，其他地方也同樣美味。他不再忍耐，急躁地親吻他的下巴、喉結，在他的肩頭和胸膛留下連串的紅痕，雙手在他的身上游移著，第一次不用超能力看，而是親手確認布魯斯身上的每一寸肌膚，每一個傷口。

　　抱起布魯斯，布魯斯嚥下挫不及防的驚喘，雙腿卻軟得環不住克拉克的腰，彷彿被巨大的釘子固定，那可怕的肉刃比之前更加的深入。

　　「哈啊……你做什麼……」

　　克拉克一次又一次的道歉，「對不起……我忍不住……」

　　與歉意相反，克拉克在濕潤柔軟的體內律動著，他持續深入他的體內，有力的臂膀拖著他的臀，抽出的時候只剩前端淺淺的停留在穴口，反覆被填滿的感覺太過激烈，布魯斯緊緊攀著克拉克的肩膀，身體劇烈地搖擺晃動。

　　「該死……嗯啊……」

　　布魯斯的性器貼在克拉克的腹部，隨著被頂弄的節奏晃動，胡亂拍打戳刺克拉克堅硬結實的腹肌，即使前端疏於照著，快感仍然如同可怕的病毒，全身上下每一吋的酥麻都如此陌生，以往豐富的性經驗一點也幫不上忙，當克拉克抽出陰莖，布魯斯的內心竟有一瞬悵然若失，他不敢相信，卻不能不相信自己確實被罌粟般濃烈的情慾影響。

　　氪星人摟緊他，與他臉貼著臉說：「你好緊……裡面好軟……布魯斯……」

　　「哼嗯……不要說了……」

　　明明是童子軍，可惡的處男。

　　布魯斯全身上下汗水淋漓，連眼眸都濕潤著，他報復地咬了一口克拉克的耳垂，氪星人倒抽一口氣。回敬他的是克拉克如同狂風驟雨的強力抽插，他無論如何都無法忍住喉嚨溢出的音節。

　　「布魯斯……」

　　溫柔繾綣的呼喚纏住布魯斯，克拉克的性感嗓音圈著他不放，他第一次能夠理解網路上女人們對超人的覬覦和遐想，只有超人會有這麼好的體力，雖然沒什麼技巧但是猛烈的攻擊，任何人都難以招架。

　　布魯斯急切的呼吸，無法對焦的視線恍恍惚惚地望著虛空中的某處，除了情趣玩具，從來沒有人碰觸的後庭，在這場性事中產生甘美的快感，僅憑後穴就讓自己的陰莖硬得流出透明濕黏的液體。這樣的認知，布魯斯產生難以言喻的複雜，一時之間忘記控制，放任自己大聲的呻吟出聲。

　　「啊啊……嗯……」

　　

　　超人可怕的體力，直到布魯斯射了兩次，他都還沒結束的意思，布魯斯的喉嚨嘶啞，已經發不出任何聲音，他從來沒有想像過自己會有這麼狼狽的一天。

　　等他疲倦的闔上眼睛，被快感逼進沉沉的黑暗前，超人還瘋狂地在他的身體裡進出肆虐，彷彿永遠不會疲倦。

＊＊＊

標題：一個很棒的超蝙小遊戲，小夥伴請低調傳閱

發表於 2018-11-11 21:31:41｜只看該作者 ►　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　樓主　電梯直達▢ 

　　今天樓主要跟大家推薦一個新遊戲，你們都知道正義聯盟，還有大都會的超人和高譚市的蝙蝠俠吧？

　　這是一個他們CP的高肉遊戲，一開始你可以操縱蝙蝠俠使用情趣玩具滿足自己，累積點數，然後累積一定點數之後，  
你可以讓蝙蝠俠開蝙蝠戰機去找超人，讓他誘惑超人，成功的話你就可以收集到一張精美的全彩CG肉圖！

　　樓主玩了很多次，現在已經累積了十八張不同種類的肉圖，雖然沒辦法操縱超人有點可惜，但是精美的畫質、種類繁多  
的玩法值得推薦！支援八國語言，你們還等什麼？

　　附上連結。

發表於 2018-11-11 21:39:42｜只看該作者 　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　沙發

　　喔喔沙發！

　　秒點進去玩了！樓主沒有騙人！

發表於 2018-11-11 21:41:21｜只看該作者 　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　板凳

　　真的很好吃！hhhhh　　

發表於 2018-11-11 21:49:42｜只看該作者 　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　地板

　　我點進去才玩一種網頁就死掉了嗚嗚，我還沒召喚出超巨巨……

發表於 2018-11-11 21:51:31｜只看該作者 　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　 5樓

　　怎麼辦我的電腦剛才被蝙蝠俠入侵了他給我發了標誌警告我！我手快截圖了你們看這個蝙蝠標誌！就跟公布在正義聯盟官網  
上的一模一樣啊！怎麼辦雖然被蝙蝠俠入侵電腦很慌可是我好開心啊第一次間接接觸到偶像，我不住高譚根本沒機會在電視新聞  
以外的地方看到蝙蝠俠！我現在真的很慌啊。

發表於 2018-11-11 21:56:23｜只看該作者 　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　 6樓

　　求樓主分享CG圖，郵箱已私。

發表於 2018-11-11 21:58:25｜只看該作者 　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　 7樓

　　求樓主分享CG圖，郵箱已私+1

————————————————————————————————————————————

　　（帖子不存在，請跳回前頁，繼續瀏覽論壇。）

END


End file.
